Yokai Watch Another Watcher 1-Year Anniversary
by NewComer1
Summary: One-Shot/Canon to my Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher. Between Season 1 and 2: As Ken goes through all the medals he collected over the months, he and his Yokai Pals mesmerize past memories of their adventures. Guest Star, King Cream Soda.


**Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher Anniversary**

 **Trip to Memory Lane**

It was another wonderful, peaceful day at Sakura New Town. At the Aichi's home, Ken was just relaxing in his room, reading some books on his bed while Lasagnyan was eating lasagnas and Yuray was sweeping.

Yuray noticed that her master's Yokai Medallium was opened, and some Yokai Medals were out.

"Master Ken, what would you want me to do with your Yokai Medals and the Yokai Medllium?" Yuray asked.

"Oh yeah. I was organizing those," Ken said as he walked over to his desk and sat on his chair.

"You sure collected a lot of medals," Lasagnyan commented as she had some bits of sauce over her mouth.

"Miss Lasagnyan, you have some sauce on your mouth," Yuray said as she wiped it off from the cat yokai.

"Yeah, I really have," Ken said. "You know. It feels like yesterday that this whole thing started."

"What do you mean by that, Master Ken?" Yuray asked.

"Well, the whole adventures I had since I moved here to Sakura New Town. Since the day I met you…" Ken said as he remembered the past memory of the day when he first met Yuray.

" _Man, this thing is tight." Ken moaned as he tried to open the capsule ball. When he did, a flash of light and smoke came out, surprising him. Out of the smoke, a ghostly figure in maid clothes appeared._

" _I'm free! Free at last!" Yuray cheered._

" _It can talk!?" He gasped._

" _Thank you! Thank you so much!" She bowed to him._

" _Ummm…you're welcome?" he smiled very awkwardly at the mysterious figure._

"Yes, I do remember that, and I always treasure that moment," Yuray said as she wiped some tears from her eyes.

"Yeah," Ken said as he looked at some of his medals he collected over the months. "And I wouldn't forget this one, either."

"Hey, y'all! That's my medal," Lasagnyan stated.

 _Ken, Keita, Kuma, and Kanchi were walking to the new lasagna restaurant at the mall when they noticed something was odd._

" _Please, Young Miss! I think you had enough," a voice said._

" _No! Give me more, give me more!" Fumi yelled as she munched on the lasagnas._

 _"How could this be?! The sincere, innocent and cute Fumi-chan became into a..a..a lasagna glutton!" Keita spluttered, before he became enraged. "This got to be the work of a Yokai!"_

 _"Keita-kun, there is no way it could be the work of a Yokai," Whisper doubted._

 _"No, Mr. Whisper. I can sense it. This is definitely a work of Yokai!" Yuray stated._

 _"Say whiisss!" Whisper gasped._

"You really gave us a lot of trouble to my friends that day," Ken beamed.

"Nya, nya. I sure did, but if you didn't stop me then, we wouldn't be friend like now," Lasagnyan said.

"Good point, Miss Lasagnyan!" Yuray agreed as she looked over some other medals. "Remember this Medal, Master Ken."

"Right. The heroic InuKamen. I wouldn't forget the time we met him," Ken said.

 _"Another day, justice has served! Protecting the innocent with courage and strength! Fighting for all things that are good in this world! InuKamen, sanjuo!" He introduce as he made a pose, with random explosion and confetti flying around._

 _"Inu, what?" Ken looked confused._

 _"What's this?! You can see me?" said the Yokai questionably._

 _"Well, we saw what you just did," Ken responded plainly._

 _"Ha? So, you loved my heroic act. Fantastic!" He said admirably, posing with a thumb up._

 _Ken had a sweat-drop. "OK, who is this weirdo, anyway?"_

 _"That's InuKamen! A hero Yokai!" Yuray exclaimed excitedly. "He's a Yokai that has a high morale for justice, and fight for the good of all Yokai and human beings. I can't believe we meet him here!"_

 _"I can see you're a big fan," Ken implied. "It also explains why you watched that show last night."_

 _"Ah, well, um, that's….Anyway, it is very honorable to meet you, Mr. InuKamen," Yuray greeted quickly as she wiped off her sweats._

 _"Changing the subject…" Ken mumbled, looking displeased._

 _"May I ask why you are here, of all places? I thought you work in the Yokai World," Yuray said._

 _"Yokai World?" Ken thought._

 _"Ah, that's very good question, young maid! You see, as a hero Yokai, I served and protect the good Yokai citizen of our world, fighting against injustice and evil-doers of all kind! However, I recognized that there are evil-doers and crimes in the human world as well. That is why I am here, to stop them! Now, if you would excuse me, I shall make my leave. Justice is calling for me! Farewell!"_

 _InuKamen hopped onto his trusty vehicle, which appeared to look a motorcycle when he started engine. It even made the epic engine rolling sound, but, it was just a simple scooter as he just drove away quickly._

 _"That was weird," Ken thought aloud._

 _"He is such an inspiration to all," Yuray admired._

"He is really an inspiration to all who wants to be hero, like him," Yuray adored.

"I still think he's a weirdo," Ken mumbled.

"I agree with you on that partner, but I do give him a respect for his fight for justice," Lasagnyan commented.

Ken, Yuray, and Lasagnyan looked at each medal, one by one, remembering the fond memory involving with it. The next one they looked at was Dremona's medal, when Ken had trouble time sleeping, then Purangel's medal, which is the first Legendary Yokai Medal he obtained, and more and more.

"Man, I've met a lot of Yokai ever since I moved here from USA," Ken said. "Thanks to this, my entire life became so hectic, and yet…"

"And yet what, Master Ken?" Yuray asked.

"What is it, partner?" Lasagnyan wondered, too.

"Well, thanks to these Yokai, my life…isn't as boring as I thought it would be when I moved here. I thought it would be, but…it didn't and I appreciate it," he said as he grinned lightly.

Yuray smiled and blushed, while Lasagnyan smiled, too.

"Ah shucks, partner. That's very sweet of you to say," Lasagnyan grinned.

"Friendship is such wonderful thing, Master Ken, and I hope that you will make more new friends as you meet more new Yokai, and new people," Yuray said.

"Yeah, I guess so," he agreed.

"Hey Ken!" Someone was yelling outside the window. He went out to his balcony, and looked down to see Keita, Kuma, Kanchi, and Fumika. Kuma was carrying a baseball bat while Keita was wearing a baseball glove.

"We're going to the field to play some baseball. Want to join with us?" Keita asked.

Ken looked at them, and smiled lightly. "Sure," he agreed as he ran down the stair and walked out of the house to join his friends as Lasagnyan and Yuray saw him go by.

"I'm just glad Master Ken made so such a good friend with his classmates," Yuray said as she teared a bit.

"Friends are great, y'all, but shouldn't you be with him, Yuray?" Lasagnyan asked.

"Ah! You're right!" She realized. "Wait for me, Master Ken!"

Suddenly, a man (one of the members of the King Cream Soda) popped out in front of the screen. "Ha, ha. It's time for some gera gera po!"

The next scene showed a clear blue sky, when suddenly, Whisper and Yuray flew down to their respective master and cat yokai pal, and do the Gera Gera Po dance.

 _Gera Gera Po!_

 _Geragerageragera-Po!_

 _(The title of Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher appeared)_

 _My heart is shaky, shaky, shaky. Love is overflowing._

 _Born again, I'm little bit panic!_

 _Boys and girls, cha-cha-cha!_

 _Funky Beat and Mambo!_

 _The day of love, let's begin now!_

 _(The next scene showed some Yokai that Ken has met in season 1, and then it changed to him dancing slowly to the song in black and yellow Kimono, with his yokai maid and Lasagnyan.)_

 _My heart is beating beyond normal._

 _Beating to the cloud and beyond the sky._

 _Be so loving. Don't fall back._

 _Just let, flow through you!_

 _(The scene then changed to him shooting beam out of his Yokai Watch, summoning one Yokai. The following scene showed him all the Yokai he has met in season 1, and latest ones from bit of season 2, including his mother, Nekomuseme, Keita's parents, his class at school, etc.)_

 _Gera Gera Po!_

 _Geregerageragera_

 _Gera-Gera Po!_

 _Gera-Gera-Po!_

 _Gera-Gera-Po!_

 _Geragerageragera_

 _Gera-Gera-Po!_

 _Gera-Gera-Po!_

 _Yours, memories, live and share!_

 _In Japan, today is sunny day. Such wonderful day!_

 _Yeah, yeah!_

 _(The final scenes showed Ken, Yuray, and Lasagnyan, along with Keita, Whisper, and Jibanyan riding the rainbow, and finished the song with the Gera-Gera-Po dance.)_

 _Gera-Gera-Po!_

 _Gera-Gera-Po!_

* * *

 **Happy Anniversary! How are you guys doing? Today marks the 1-year anniversary for my first Yo-Kai Watch story.**

 **This story was just a little thought I made in my mind, and honestly, I never thought it out how exactly I want to go with it, but thanks to you guys and all of your Yokai OC submission, it made me think of how I want to make the story goes. It is all thanks to each and every one of you to make this story greater than what I've imagined. I just want to say sincerely thank you.**

 **What's hold for my Yo-Kai Watch fanfic? Well, my first priority is to write and finish the crossover movie story between Yo-Kai Watch and Professor Layton. At the end of that story, I will reveal something big. Then, I want to go back working on season 2 and finish that up. I also have another plan, an idea that I want to try out for my Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher series, but it is a bit...different. All things will be reveal later this year, hopefully.**

 **With all that said, thank you for reading, following, posting review, and submitting OC submission. Enjoy the first day of summer, and I will see you all again soon, but until then...INTO THE YO-KAI WATCH!**


End file.
